objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Super Duper Uber randomizer
Info Super Duper Uber Randomizer is a Randoizer when al of the ojects shows constetents compete for to be the best object ever every episode 5 shows will be up for voting you can vote up to 10 objects. Constetents # Leafy # Rocky # Spongy # Blocky # Pen # Flower # Pencil # Match # Eraser # Woody # Tennis Ball # Golf Ball # David # Pin # Snowball # Firey # Coiny # Ice Cube # Teardrop # Needle # Bubble # 8-Ball (BFDI) # Balloony # Barf Bag # Basketball (BFDI) # Bell (BFDI) # Naily # Nickel (CLASSIC) (BFDI) # Clock # Cloudy # Grassy (BFDI) # Marker (BFDI) # Eggy (BFDI) # Evil Leafy # Fanny # Fries (CLASSIC) # Nonexisty # Pie # Pillow (BFDI) # Remote (BFDI) # Robot Flower # Saw # Taco (BFDI) # Tree (BFDI) # TV (BFDI) # Black Hole # Bottle (BFDI) # Lightning # Gaty # Firey Jr. # Bracelety # Cake # Lollipop (BFDI) # Puffball # Dora # Bomby # Yellow Face # Donut (BFDI) # Book (BFDI) # Nickel (BFDI) # Ruby # Gelatin # Fries # Paper (II) # Orange Juice # Knife # Paintbrush # Lightbulb (II) # Apple (II) # Marshamllow # Bomb # Baseball (II) # Pickle # Nickel (II) # Taco (II) # Balloon (II) # Salt # Pepper # Poptart # Cookie (II) # 8-Ball (II) # TV (II) # Dictionary/Book (II) # Teddy Bear # Magnifying Glass (II) # Spikey Mervert # Bell (II) # Tissues # Yin-Yang # Trophy (II) # Dough # Test Tube # Fan # Cheesy # Suitcase # Box # Cherries (II) # Microphone (II) # Soap (II) # Banana # Guitar (II) # Rubber Ball (II) # Map # Ice Cream (OU) # Cup (OU) # Balloon (OU) # Button (OU) # Bottle (OU) # Basketball (OU) # TV (OU) # Baseball (OU) # Remote (OU) # USB (OU) # Disco Ball # Lego (OU) # Tennis Racket # 3DS # Apple (OU) # Phone # Cupcake (OM) # Lego (OM) # Toast # Tune # Mailbox # Notebook (OM) # Camera (OM) # Ice Cream (OM) # Jigsaw # Gun # Donut (OM) # Mirror (OM) # Button (OM) # Bouncy Ball # Burrito # Sharpener # Dice # Shieldy # Party Hat # Popsicley # Shelly # Chocolatey # Slurpy # Boat # Scissors # Pizza (BOTO) # Hot Dog # Pear (BOTO) # Boombox # Baguette # Pinecone # Big Orange Chicken # Arcade Machine # Bacon (BOTO) # Blue Raspberry # Dollar (BOTO) # Doorknob # Easter Egg # Fedora (BOTO) # Meatball # Nacho # Notepad (BOTO) # Orb # Paint Palette # Pancake # Pineapple(BOTO) # Sapphire (BOTO) # Shamrock # Toothbrush (BOTO) # Walkie Talkie # Xylophone # Badge # Butter (Object Twoniverse) # Kite (Object Twoniverse) # Mario Hat # Luigi Hat # Icicle # Whistle # Tetris Cube # Mii U # Propeller Hat # Rubix Cube (Object Twoniverse) # Asthma Inhaler # Rocket # Atlas # Globe # Chatterbox # Kite (OO) # Top Hat # Boombox # Marble # Popcorn # Casey # Crayon (OO) # Candy # Snowglobe # Globe # Locky # Fly Swat # Pearly # Boxing Glove # Toothy # Coney # Paper Airplane # Disc # Masky # Television # Cherry (OO) # Melony # Tissue # Picture # Clock # Toaster (OO) # Soccer Ball (OO) # Dusty # Tiki # Ping Pong Ball # Lighter (OO) # Pumpkin (OO) # Hammer (CTW) # Key (CTW) # Candy Cane # Camera (CTW) # Banana (CTW) # Yellow Spider # Wheel (CTW) # Melon # Box # Umbrella (CTW) # Asteroid (CTW) # Fat Alien # Microphone (CTW) # Party Hat # Rainbow # Star (CTW) # Tomato (TSFTM) # Trophy (TSFTM) # Hearty # Present # Tulip # Banana (TSFTM) # Candle (TSFTM) # Burger (TSFTM) # Key (TSFTM) # Gluestick # Cherry (TSFTM) # Shoe # Cigarette # Beach Ball (TSFTM) # Ruler (TSFTM) # Wardrobe # Hammer (TSFTM) # Soap (TSFTM) # Toilet Paper (TSFTM) # Traffic Light # Coffee Bean (BFF) # Blue Pillow # Whiteboard # Mr. T # Bacon (BFF) # Pickle Jar # Butter # Baseball Bat # Wand # Parasol # Pom Pom # Makeup # Pixelated Mushroom # Pillow (BFF) # Alarm Clock # Beachball ( BFIS) # Bowling Ball (BFIS) # Brownie # Bugspray # Camera (BFIS) # Candle (BFIS) # Carrot (BFIS) # Computery # Dodecahedron # Eggy (BFIS) # Febreze # Lamp (BFIS) # Lemonade (BFIS) # Napkin # Radio # Rubber # Sunscreen # Thread # Funnel Cake # Sandy # Chalky (SOTC) # Compass # Cough Drop # Cubey # Function # Hanoi # Hex # Marker (SOTC) # Rubik's Cube (SOTC) # Balloon (OL) # Blackcurrant # Bowling Ball (OL) # Calculator # Cheese (OL) # Cola (OL) # Crayon (OL) # Eggy (OL) # Gumball (OL) # Ketchup # Mustard # Lollipop (OL) # Pizza (OL) # Straw # Tack # Toilet Paper (OL) # Yo-Yo (OL) # Ruler (OL) # Asteroid (OL) # Bowtie (OL) # Swabby # Buttoney # Lipstick (OL) # Sunstone # Sapphire # Beaker # Bowtie (OC) # Button (OC) # Chip # Glasses # Hairspray # Leaf # Magic Hat (OC) # Magnet (OC) # Mayonnaise (OC) # Nail Polish # Orange (OC) # Parnsnip # Plank (OC) # Plate (OC) # Purse # Recycle Bin # Relish # Ribbon # Ruler (OC) # Shard # Sign (OC) # Torch (OC) # Trash Bin (OC) # USB (OC) # Mirror (OC) # Click # Muffin # Chalky (EE) # English Muffin # Cracker (EE) # Mango # Nail (EE) # Micro # Moonstone # Broom # Bubble Tea # Cactus # Candle (NTT) # Churro # Cone # Domino # Gum # Hammer (NTT) # Lipstick (NTT) # Lollipop (NTT) # Magnet (NTT) # Pasta # Penaut # Perfume (NTT) # Potato (NTT) # Remote (NTT) # Seashell # Spice Cube # Steak # Sugar Cube # Waffle # Yo-Yo (NTT) # Ball # Bird # Board # Bowl # Cola Can (IF-O) # Crystal # Dollar (IF-O) # Dr. Lemon (IF-O) # DS # Face # Frisbee # Jack # Key (IF-O) # Kool Aid # Lightning Bolt # LSU Book # MP3 # Soda Can # Star (IF-O) # Sword (IF-O) # Triangle (IF-O) # Camera (Object Illusion) # Conditioner # Cookie (Object Illusion) # Cup (Object Illusion) # Fire Axe # Gumball (Object Illusion) # iPad # Lemon (Object Illusion) # Orange (Object Illusion) # Oreo # Police Hat # Pudding Cup # Quadratini # Remote (Object Illusion) # Sandwich # Shampoo # Strawberry (Object Illusion) # Watermelon # Bowling Ball (TTW) # Lemon (TTW) # Envelope (TTW) # Trash Can (TTW) # Cupcake (TTW) # Coffee Bean (TTW) # Paper Cup # Marker (TTW) # Mr. Lion # Airhorn # Pear (TTW) # Carrot (TTW) # Gumdrop # Ice Cream (TTW) # Tissue Box # Beach Ball (TTW) # Lighter (OH) # Plank (OH) # Jet Engine # Wheel (OH) # Bullet # Plate (OH) # Volleyball # Binder # Stick (OH) # Nail (OH) # Lamp (OH) # Bucket (OH) # Hammer (OH) # Gold # Carrot (OH) # Mirror (OH) # Basketball (OH) # iPod # 3 Card # Action Replay (TTR) # Bookmark # Candy Corn # Diamond Ore # Eye of Providence # Film Reel # Fire Flower # Ice Flower # Force Shield # Grenade # Headband # Meme # Nerd Glasses # Paralellogram # Shock Bracelet # Star Coin # Telephone Booth # Warp Pipe # Watch # Water Cooler # Yen # Red Circle # Grey Hexagon # Orange Rectangle # Bottle Cap # Round Square # Strawberry (SB) # Brown Rectangle # Gold Square # Orange Pentagon # Green Pentagon # Cracker (SB) # Green Ball # Plum # Indigo Triangle # Tokey (NONONONO) # Pizza (SB) # Blueberry # Sign (Object Insanity) # Fish Food # Stamp # Perfume (Object Insanity) # Gear # Tangerine # Water # Triangle (Object Insanity) # TNT (Object Insanity) # Magnet (Object Insanity) # Deodorant # Food Coloring # Tea # Tree (Object Insanity) # Glass # Cocktail # Pickaxe # Moneybank # Glove (Object Insanity) # Plant # Lemony (Inanimations) # Limey (Inanimations) # Chain Link # Internet Explorer # Bacon (Inanimations) # Floppy Disk # Beachball (Inanimations) # Carrot (Inanimations) # Cucumber # Corny # Cucumber # Cheesecake # Cottonball # Emoticon # Leash # Hot Sauce (Inanimations) # Magnifying Glass (Inanimations) # Guitar (Inanimations) # Lego # Blush # Shroomy # Magnet (Inanimations) # Pea Pod # Cosmetic Brush # Phony # Pie # Starry # Soapy (Inanimations) # Sporky # Snickers # Polychoron # Sticky (Inanimations) # Trinket # Sushi # Swordy (Inanimations) # Torch # Water Balloon (Inanimations) # 5-Hour Energy # Laffy Taffy # Almond Joy # Vocoder # SharkBearBerry # Poison # Tub of Lard # Smartie # Diary # Clay # Feather # Gumball Machine # Latte # Headset # Babybel # Bauble # Blindfold # Body Pillow # Blue Stuff # Canny # Chicken Leg # Fez # Firework # Flask (OR) # Joystick # Lennie # Magic Hat (OR) # Notepad (OR) # Pantsu # Pebble # Platter # Poop # Scarfy # Seed # Shrek # Tampon # Zune # Acorn # Balloon (SOB) # Berry # Bucket (SOB) # Burger (SOB) # Bushy # Cherry (SOB) # Circle (SOB) # Disco Ball (SOB) # Drago # Envelope (SOB) # Forky (SOB) # Grassy (SOB) # Hot Sauce (SOB) # Lemony (SOB) # Limey (SOB) # Milky # Moon # Music Disc # Notebook (SOB) # Pumpkin (SOB) # Skateboard # Soapy (SOB) # Spoony (SOB) # Stop Sign # Sun # Teapot # Umbrella # Banana (SOB) # NES Controller # Paint Palette # Water Balloon (SOB) # Deo # Cologne # Fedora (LOS) # Ferrero Rocher # Siren # Kiwi # Cartridge # Pierogi # Lettuce # Pineapple (LOS) # Band Aid # Glowstick # Aspirin # Action Replay (Object Treachery) # Apple Juice # Amethyst # Avocado # Battery # Black Yoshi # Electroball # Eye Drops # Flashlight # Flasky (Object Treachery) # Football # Fork (Object Treachery) # Frying Pan # Lemon (Object Treachery) # Lily Pad # Lime (Object Treachery) # Lipstick (Object Treachery) # Mayonnaise (Object Treachery) # Mr. Swag # Napkin Dispenser # Scribbles # Soapy (Object Treachery) # Spoon (Object Treachery) # Varsity Jacket # Blanket # Breadcrumb # Broccoli (TOBMGR) # Cuppy (TOBMGR) # Glove (TOBMGR) # Gluey # Grape # Hammer (TOBMGR) # Highlighter # Jelly Bean # Lantern # Lemon (TOBMGR) # Lemon Sherbet # Lightswitch # Limey (TOBMGR) # Mouse # Orange (TOBMGR) # Pancake # Potato (TOBMGR) # Pumpkin Spice Latte # Soccer Ball (TOBMGR) # Strawberry (TOBMGR) # Toaster (TOBMGR) # Tomato (TOBMGR) # Toothbrush # Toothpaste # Wheely (TOBMGR) # Broccoli (OP) # Canvas # Cheese (OP) # Cola (OP) # Colored Pencil # Fortune Cookie # Gifty # Lemonade (OP) # Lightbulb (OP) # Lollipop (OP) # Marker (OP) # Microphone (OP) # Oatmeal # Orange (OP) # Paper (OP) # Rocket Launcher # Rubber Ball Episode 1:The Vanishment! Me:Welcome Objecters wow we have 712 applications! But there are 12 more then 700 as i planned 12 Of them will be disqualifed and send on mars. okay hear's how it's working every episode all of them will be up for elimination but i'll say a number so i want 45 people to be eliminated. You can vote anyone how much you like! Mars Headgears-712 Saxophone-711 Crayon-710 Flag-709 Violin-708 Jaffa Cake-707 50P-706 Z-705 Roboty-704 Bow-703 Window-702 Staff-701